


The Beginning of Good-bye

by Kumfu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/pseuds/Kumfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction, avec accord de l'auteur. Entre chamailleries, amitié et attraction, comment Naruto et Sasuke finissent par accepter cette dernière. Préquelle de la fanfiction "Conviction", mais peut être lu à titre de one-shot totalement indépendamment.</p><p>NaruSasu. YAOI.</p><p>Univers respecté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beginning of Good-bye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33293) by QuestofDreams. 



> Ceci est la préquelle de la fiction « Conviction » du même auteur, traduite également de l'anglais par Cerulane (lien sur mon blog kumfu & opelleam wordpress, si ça vous intéresse). Ce texte peut cependant être lu totalement indépendamment de cette fiction.

« Cinq heures, Naruto. Cinq. Heures. »

Les mains de Naruto se serrèrent autour du cou de Sasuke et il parvint à prendre une bouffée d’air avant d’être poussé une nouvelle fois sous l’eau. Il allait tuer ce bâtard. Rien à foutre que cet enfoiré soit censé être son meilleur ami. Il allait l’étriper et le pendre par les entrailles.

Naruto grimaça sous l’eau et maudit la mauvaise influence de Sasuke pour ces horribles pensées. S’il n’avait pas été aussi fatigué, il aurait été largement assez fort pour maîtriser ce bâtard d’Uchiha.

Pendant ce temps, ledit Uchiha était occupé à utiliser une quantité étonnamment importante de force pour garder Naruto sous l’eau. Comment est-ce que l’idiot pouvait encore avoir autant d’énergie ?

 « … Cinquante-huit. Cinquante-neuf. Soixante. »

Sasuke relâcha sa prise et le blond vint cracher à la surface. Il regretta de l’avoir laissé aller quand la main de Naruto se referma sur sa gorge et le projeta en avant. Il bascula sur le bord du baquet, tombant tête la première dans l’eau.

Tout ça était en train de s’avérer beaucoup plus énervant que ce qu’il avait pensé.

Naruto et lui avaient réussi leur mission au Sable la veille. Après une semaine au milieu du désert, il était plus que désireux de rentrer à la maison. Mais ce matin, il s’était réveillé pour découvrir que le blond n’était plus là. Par chance, il avait suffi de suivre les sons du sable explosant pour le retrouver. Il aurait dû savoir que Naruto n’aurait pas laissé passé l’occasion d’un combat façon « mon démon est plus fort que ton démon ».

Au début, il avait été amusé. Mais après cinq heures — _cinq heures_ — à regarder, en plein cagnard, Naruto et Gaara se réduire réciproquement en bouillie, Sasuke en avait eu marre. Il les avait donc séparés calmement d’un chidori bien placé et traîne un Naruto battu et sanglant (qui avait hurlé des malédictions et des menaces dont Sasuke était certain qu’elles avaient été audibles jusqu’à Konoha) à l’écart d’un Gaara tout autant meurtri (qui s’était éloigné sans le moindre mot sur une plate-forme flottante de sable, vu qu’il avait été à peine capable de se tenir debout). Il avait jeté l’adolescent encombrant dans le bain public le plus proche et lui avait ordonné de se nettoyer afin qu’ils puissent retourner au village.

Naruto, étant lui-même, avait refusé de coopérer. Et donc, Sasuke à bout de patience, l’avait déshabillé de force, jeté dans un baquet rempli d’eau, et maintenu sous la surface durant une bonne minute. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de voyager avec l’idiot, mais il était hors de question qu’il le fasse avec un idiot sanglant et _puant_.

Le brun revint à la surface, repoussant une lourde mèche de cheveux mouillée de devant ses yeux et fusilla du regard le blond qui souriait d’un air suffisant. Sasuke se jeta sur lui. S’ensuivit le chaos.

Les poings volèrent, les jurons envahirent l’espace, et cinq bons centimètres d’eau passèrent au-dessus des planches quand Sasuke parvint à tordre deux poignées de cheveux blonds dans ses mains et à bloquer Naruto contre le rebord du bassin.

Tous deux haletaient fortement, chaque souffle pressant leurs torses humides l’un contre l’autre. Le genou de Sasuke s’était logé entre les cuisses de Naruto, son corps dur s’appuyant contre celui du blond, le maintenant en place.

Naruto eut l’impulsion puérile de mordre le nez de l’autre. _Bâtard stupide._ Il lança un regard hargneux au visage pâle de Sasuke, mais se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas maintenir une expression sévère. Les cheveux du brun étaient collés à son crâne, de minces traînées d’eau retraçant les courbes et les creux de son visage pour s’égoutter sur un menton arrondi, un nez parfait, un large éventail de cils sombres. Il déglutit alors que son regard tombait sur les gouttes d’eau perlant sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Sasuke avait toujours été beaucoup trop beau, pensa-t-il avec irritation. C’était la faute de ce salaud si Naruto pensait constamment à lui d’une manière que Sasuke n’apprécierait pas, il en était sûr. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas déterminer exactement quand il s’était rendu compte qu’il était attiré par son meilleur ami, quand il avait commencé à apprécier certaines choses chez lui autres que sa vitesse et son habileté avec un kunai. Mais gâcher leur amitié, aussi dysfonctionnelle qu’elle puisse être, n’était pas quelque chose qu’il était prêt à risquer pour quelques hormones irrationnelles.

Les yeux de Sasuke s’étrécirent tandis que le blond continuait à fixer ses lèvres. Puis, comme si son corps s’était déconnecté de son cerveau, il sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il serra les lèvres, usant de tout son sang-froid pour repousser le rougissement tout en se demandant quelle partie de lui était en train de débloquer.

 « Ouah, Sasuke, dit Naruto, un large sourire sur le visage. Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis. »

Sasuke répondit en resserrant son poing sur les cheveux de Naruto. Il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction quand le blond grimaça.

Il se sentit glisser sur la surface luisante où il se trouvait et remonta son genou de réflexe.

Les deux garçons se figèrent lorsque le genou de Sasuke se pressa contre quelque chose d’étrangement dur entre les jambes de Naruto.

Sasuke ne fut pas certain de ce à quoi il s’était attendu en baissant les yeux, mais ce n’était sûrement ni le torse nu de Naruto, frémissant contre lui, ni la contraction dans son ventre qui accompagna la vue. La large étendue était luisante de perles d’eau et son regard se trouva rivé à une simple goutte planant juste au bout d’un téton masculin. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’incrédulité quand il sentit ses joues redevenir chaudes.

Naruto, reprenant conscience, réunit ce qui lui restait de force et repoussa Sasuke. Il ne se soucia même pas des mèches de cheveux qu’il sentit les mains du jeune homme arracher de son crâne.

Sasuke grogna quand sa tête se cogna contre l’autre rebord du baquet, de l’eau éclaboussant son visage. Il se redressa, clignant des yeux pour en éliminer l’humidité et aperçut l’arrière du crâne de Naruto alors qu’il se sauvait de la salle. Il gémit.

_Et merde._

Sasuke ferma les yeux, à l’affût du craquement d’une brindille ou du bruissement de feuilles. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en percevant le crissement de broussailles sèches. Il inclina son visage vers le haut, en direction de la demi-lune qui régnait sur un ciel sombre parsemé d’étoiles et de volutes de nuages.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? », demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Naruto trébucha sur un rocher et fut projeté vers l’avant. Sa main s’élança, se refermant sur une branche basse avant que son visage ne puisse faire ami-ami avec le sol.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa une expression perplexe par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu ne deviendras jamais jounin si tu ne peux même pas me surprendre.

— Je n’essayais pas te surprendre », murmura le blond, se redressant et s’approchant de lui.

Il était assis, jambes croisées, sur un petit rocher. Naruto dut lever les yeux pour voir le visage de Sasuke.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? répéta celui-ci, scrutant les environs.

— Je ne suis pas fatigué.

— Tu devrais quand même dormir. Tu dois être opérationnel demain pour la mission.

— Tu t’inquiètes pour moi, Sasuke ?

Celui-ci grommela.

— Je te veux alerte, pour que tu ne me ralentisses pas. »

Naruto tendit la main, une poigne chaude saisissant fermement l’avant-bras de Sasuke. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se tourna finalement vers lui, le regard interrogatif.

Naruto sourit et se hissa au sommet du large rocher, y délogeant pratiquement Sasuke dans le processus.

 « Idiot ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke asséna une claque à l’arrière du crâne de Naruto. Il devrait virer le crétin blond de là pour le punir de son comportement bizarre.

— Tu ne deviendras jamais jounin si tu ne peux même pas me tirer au haut d’un rocher, ricana Naruto, évitant le poing de Sasuke.

— Tu aurais pu me dire ce que tu faisais. Je me serais cramponné. Idiot. »

Naruto continua à pouffer légèrement derrière sa main. Sasuke secoua la tête de dégoût et décida de l’ignorer. Il se souvint qu’ils étaient en mission et qu’il était censé surveiller s’il arrivait des ennemis. Il n’avait pas besoin que le blond le distraie.

Sa mâchoire se resserra quand Naruto se décala plus près de lui, pressant un genou contre son flanc. Son œil tressauta et il se força à ignorer le corps chaud contre le sien, mal à l’aise avec les bouffées de chaleur dans ses entrailles qui étaient devenues insupportablement fréquentes, ces derniers temps. Alors, comme tout ce qu’il trouvait inutile, il l’écrasa sous sa volonté de fer.

Il avait presque réussi à ignorer complètement la présence de Naruto quand un poids chaud s’installa sur son épaule. Il se tourna, se préparant à faire griller les oreilles de l’idiot, entre autres, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Naruto somnolant. Il réprima brutalement la chaleur grimpant le long de son cou.

Une mèche blonde s’était échouée sur l’œil gauche de Naruto, ses longs cils dorés mêlés à ses cheveux. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, une ébauche de sourire nichée aux coins. Sasuke estima que seul un demeuré comme Naruto pouvait réussir en tant que ninja et pourtant dormir avec une telle expression de bonheur innocent.

Il soupira et poussa gentiment la mèche de cheveux en arrière — non pas parce que son cœur s’en était serré, mais parce que Naruto ressemblait encore plus à un idiot avec ses cheveux éparpillés sur le visage.

Le souffle du jeune homme effleura sa joue et, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, il se lécha les lèvres. Durant un instant de démence, il savoura l’idée de ces lèvres pressées contre les siennes, de ces mèches indisciplinées balayant sa peau tandis que des mains calleuses descendraient plus bas…

Il se redressa abruptement. Le blond dormant sur son épaule partit vers l’arrière dans un sursaut, ses yeux s’ouvrant brusquement. Sasuke se détourna de Naruto dont les bras battaient l’air en de larges cercles avant qu’il ne glisse du rocher. Son dos heurta la terre dure, ses poumons se vidant de leur air.

Un moment plus tard, un blond fulminant sautait sur ses pieds, les poings serrés.

 « Putain mais c’était pour quoi, ça ? siffla Naruto, une part de lui encore consciente qu’ils étaient en mission et que crier à tue-tête n’était probablement pas prudent.

Sasuke se tourna et fixa son camarade outragé avec un regard révolté.

— Va dormir ailleurs. Je ne suis pas ton oreiller.

— Et il a fallu que tu me pousses pour me réveiller ? Bon sang, mais tu es vraiment un trou du cul. » 

Naruto frappa, en colère, l’arrière de son dos pour débarrasser sa veste de chuunin des saletés s’y étant accrochées et retourna d’un pas lourd vers leur petit camp, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de mettre des grenouilles dans le sac de couchage de Sasuke.

Ce dernier croisa les bras, écoutant à peine Naruto s’éloigner. Son regard se reporta avec colère dans les ombres des feuillages au-dessus de lui, tandis qu’il se demandait ce qui n’allait pas chez lui. Il n’aimait pas ces — il frissonna de dégoût — _sentiments_. Naruto était son _ami_.

Il était aussi un idiot, un imbécile maladroit, braillard, abruti… mais, néanmoins, son ami. Et, s’il devait être honnête envers lui-même, Naruto était probablement son _seul_ ami.

Il grimaça plus fortement, se demandant quelle partie de sa haine cela lui avait coûté d’admettre cette petite vérité.

Naruto avait été encore plus agaçant que d’ordinaire, si cela était possible, ces dernières semaines, depuis l’équipée au Sable. Sasuke poussa un soupir de frustration, le relâchant bruyamment dans la nuit calme. Il n’était pas naïf au point de n’avoir pas réalisé ce qu’il s’était passé dans le baquet ce jour-là. Mais vu qu’ils étaient incapables de rester fâchés pendant longtemps pour ce genre de choses, ils avaient simplement laissé faire et étaient rentrés à la maison.

Et pourtant… depuis cela le blond était devenu insupportablement gentil — excepté les fois où Sasuke l’avait poussé à se mettre en colère, ce qui avait toujours été absurdement facile. Il y avait de petits gestes, des contacts inutiles et des coups qui, à moins d’être provoqués initialement, ne tombaient pas exactement aussi durement qu’ils l’auraient dû et ça poussait Sasuke à bout.

Mais ce serait mentir de dire que ça avait été à ce moment que leur amitié, rivalité, quelle que soit la façon dont on voulait l’appeler, avait commencé à changer. Même avant ça, il y avait eu des contacts curieux, des regards confus, comme si aucun d’eux deux n’avait su que faire de leur attraction naissante. _Si_ cela pouvait être appelé une attraction.

Sasuke grimaça à la pensée de quiconque, et encore moins lui-même, attiré par l’adolescent énergétique à en donner la nausée.

Dans son cœur empli de doutes, il pouvait admettre qu’au moins il se souciait de l’imbécile. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir sur ce point, puisqu’une fois, il avait essayé de le tuer pour cette même raison. Mais la façon dont Naruto s’immisçait constamment sous sa peau, remplissant ses ombres de quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis qu’Itachi l’avait envoyé dans les affres des ténèbres…

Une ombre passa dans ses pupilles, ses lèvres se courbant dans un grondement bas. Ils étaient amis. Rien de plus.

Il jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui, dans l’obscurité où Naruto était parti à grands pas et, en dépit de sa résolution, ne put retenir les ficelles imaginaires qui relevèrent les coins de ses lèvres.

« Sakura, rentre chez toi et va te coucher.

La jeune femme tritura ses cheveux roses, semblant indécise.

— Hokage-sama a déjà confirmé qu’il irait bien, dit Sasuke. En plus, il est trop stupide pour mourir comme ça.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

— Il est trop _têtu_ pour mourir, tu veux dire.

— Ça aussi.

Elle esquissa un sourire blême et embrassa une dernière fois leur ami inerte du regard, ses mains agitées embrouillées dans ses cheveux.

— Tu vas rester avec lui, alors ? »

Il ne répondit pas, s’installant simplement sur un siège près du lit d’hôpital.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça, bien qu’il ne l’ait pas regardée, et se tourna pour partir.

Les mains de Sasuke se resserrèrent sur les draps blancs stériles, tordant le fin coton sur ses genoux, Sakura déjà oubliée alors que la porte se refermait calmement derrière elle. Se tortillant sur sa chaise, il regarda la poitrine de Naruto se soulever et s’abaisser lentement. Ce dernier était étendu, immobile, dans le lit d’hôpital, sa taille et tout son torse cachés sous une couche de bandages.

Sasuke adressa un regard noir au blond inconscient.

« Idiot », murmura-t-il, l’envie de frapper ce visage sans connaissance pour avoir été si insouciant et stupide le démangeant.

Il grinça des dents alors que la colère revenait, celle contre les ennemis qui étaient apparus si soudainement, celle contre Naruto pour s’être jeté de manière tellement irraisonnée dans la bataille, pour avoir aveuglément essayé de protéger Sasuke, s’être pris une lame dentelée d’une vingtaine de centimètres dans le flanc et ensuite avoir tenté de l’enlever en manquant de se déchirer la cage thoracique.

 « Tu es vraiment un abruti fini. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. J’aurais pu me débrouiller. Je me _suis_ débrouillé. »

Sasuke serra encore un peu plus le drap, se rappelant avec une nostalgie détachée la force insoupçonnée qu’il s’était découverte pour vaincre les ninjas ennemis et ramener un Naruto mourant au village et au Hokage, qui était la seule personne en qui Sasuke avait confiance pour sauver la vie de l’idiot.

Il libéra le tissu tordu avant qu’il ne se déchire et leva une main tremblante jusqu’à son épaule gauche, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le sceau maudit. Il l’avait élancé parfois durant la bataille, demandant à être relâché. Il lui aurait, certes, offert de la puissance, mais cette même puissance l’aurait consumé bien plus que simplement physiquement. Ça lui avait pris du temps, mais il avait finalement décidé que la force avec laquelle il tuerait son frère serait la sienne et non la manifestation d’un sceau qui était maudit sur bien des plans.

Il pouvait désormais sentir le poids de l’épuisement lié au fait d’avoir porté Naruto à travers près de cent kilomètres en cinq heures, ainsi que la peur que le pouvoir de Kyuubi soit insuffisant pour garder le blond vivant suffisamment longtemps, peur qu’il avait impitoyablement repoussée pour pouvoir se concentrer sur leur destination. Cette peur répugnante l’ébranla et il se plia en deux, son front se pressant contre le lit.

‘ _Bon sang’_ , pensa-t-il, furieux. Il frappa des poings contre le matelas. Il espérait que le blond récupère rapidement, pour qu’il puisse lui botter les fesses pour le pousser à se mettre dans des états dans lesquels personne d’autre ne le pouvait.

Péniblement, il se leva de son siège et se glissa dans le lit à côté du blond. Se tournant sur son flanc, il souleva la main, le front fortement plissé dans la réflexion. Il la reposa sur le torse de Naruto, se sentant inexplicablement calmé par la cadence puissante du cœur qui battait àl’intérieur. Tandis que les vagues de fatigue le faisaient rapidement sombrer dans l’inconscience, il pensa que, peut-être, aimer les yeux bleus et les cheveux ensoleillés ne faisait pas de lui quelqu’un de si dérangé que ça.

Naruto avait l’impression d’être en train de nager dans de la boue — et ce n’était pas vraiment aussi agréable que ce qu’il aurait imaginé. Ses membres étaient lourds, son corps ankylosé, et une éternité parut passer avant qu’il ne puisse émerger. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent lentement, ses paupières lui semblant paresseuses. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa vision s’éclaircissant sur le grain mat de la lumière rectangulaire au-dessus de lui. Il connaissait cet éclairage.

Il tourna la tête, grimaçant au faible élancement derrière ses yeux et grogna doucement quand il put confirmer que, oui, il était dans un hôpital. Il essaya de se redresser, mais un poids sur sa poitrine le gêna dans ses mouvements. Un léger froncement de sourcils marqua son front alors qu’il tournait la tête un peu plus.

Il cligna encore une fois des paupières pour clarifier sa vision, mais le visage de Sasuke, adouci dans le sommeil, resta à quelques centimètres de lui, ses cheveux sombres répandus sur le coussin d’un blanc cru. Les yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent alors que les derniers souvenirs avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse réapparaissaient soudainement dans son esprit. Sa main se déplaça précautionneusement sur son flanc où il pouvait sentir la pulsation d’une blessure, bien qu’il soit certain que Kyuubi était déjà en train de la soigner. Pour s’en assurer, il appuya sur les bandages. Il grimaça. C’était sensible mais effectivement en train de guérir.

Désormais qu’il était sûr que son corps était intact, il retourna son attention sur le garçon endormi à ses côtés.

 _Merde_ , pensa-t-il, _je me suis vraiment évanoui._

Sasuke ne disait pas grand-chose quand on en venait aux railleries. Il avait tendance à laisser ses actes parler pour lui… et ils étaient souvent parlants, la plupart du temps accompagnés d’une bonne dose de douleur. Mais quand il usait de mots, ils étaient généralement brefs et coupants, comme s’il savait exactement que dire pour agacer le plus possible Naruto. Et il le faisait en compagnie de tous leurs amis juste au cas où les autres ne seraient pas au courant de ses faiblesses.

Il plissa le nez, imaginant déjà le grognement moqueur de Sasuke et la remarque sarcastique qu’il ferait sur le fait qu’il se soit laissé démolir.

Il essaya de penser à une réplique, juste pour être préparé, mais se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur un aussi piètre souci. Au lieu de ça, il sourit, émerveillé que Sasuke puisse apparaître si détendu. C’était rassurant, même s’il n’aurait su dire pourquoi, qu’il n’ait pas toujours un balai dans le cul.

Des mèches de cheveux d’un noir d’encre balayaient un front pâle et des lanières charbon formaient des ombres en croissant de lune au-dessus de joues lisses. Naruto souleva la main, ses doigts frôlant légèrement la peau tandis qu’il repoussait doucement les mèches sombres.

« Tu es tellement beau », soupira-t-il, un voile de crainte mêlée d’admiration faisant écho à ses mots.

Il déglutit douloureusement, s’accordant un bref instant pour se demander si c’était mal de sa part de ressentir ce genre de choses pour un garçon, mais décida ensuite que ça n’avait aucune importance.

Son regard chuta vers les lèvres bien formées. Il sentit une bulle de rire lui monter à la gorge. Sasuke lui couperait probablement les couilles s’il s’essayait de l’embrasser. Et comme il y tenait assez, il se retint d’agir sur l’impulsion.

 « Naruto. »

Il se serait jeté en arrière si le bras de Sasuke ne s’était pas resserré contre son torse.

— Sasuke, dit-il, riant nerveusement, plus ou moins mortifié d’avoir été pris en train de le fixer.

Il abaissa les yeux, incapable de croiser ce regard sombre.

— Ne refais _jamais_ ça, dit Sasuke, la voix encore pâteuse de sommeil mais avec un ton dur comme de l’acier.

— Q-Quoi ? hésita Naruto.

Son attraction pour lui, si piètrement dissimulée, l’avait-elle à ce point dégoûté ?

— Tenter de me protéger en sautant droit sur une arme. C’était stupide et idiot et je n’avais pas besoin de ton aide.

— Hein ?

Le regard bleu s’éleva et rencontra celui de Sasuke.

— C’est si difficile à suivre pour toi ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Ne fais. Plus jamais. Ça.

Naruto, se sentant profondément soulagé, grommela vivement.

— Je t’ai sauvé la vie, Sasuke. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

— Tu ne m’as pas sauvé, débile. Tu as juste failli te faire tuer.

À ces mots, les yeux de Naruto s’opacifièrent de confusion.

— Attends. On était à mille lieux de Konoha quand ils ont attaqué. Est-ce que tu m’as porté tout le long jusqu’ici ?

Les lèvres de Sasuke se serrèrent et son sourcil se haussa un instant.

— Tu es plus lourd que tu en as l’air. Tu devrais arrêter de manger autant de ramen. »

Naruto se demanda si, peut-être, les docteurs l’avaient drogué parce que, soudainement, sa gorge se comprima, un déferlement d’émotions le dévastant. Il décida qu’il se foutait si, après ça, Sasuke se sentait d’humeur à endommager ses parties intimes. Il se pencha en avant et pressa les lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sentit ce dernier se raidir, mais il était au-delà de ce genre de considération. Il laisserait Sasuke le tuer de n’importe quelle horrible façon qu’il pourrait l’imaginer plus tard, mais s’il devait mourir, il y avait intérêt à ce qu’il obtienne un baiser décent avant.

Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke, dardant sa langue pour humecter la chair tendre avant de tracer le pli de sa bouche. Se pressant plus durement contre le corps raide près de lui, il traîna des doigts calleux sous un cou pâle, recherchant une réponse. Et, étonnamment, il en reçut une qui n’était pas un coup dans le visage.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se séparèrent sous les siennes, une langue moite plongeant dans la bouche de Naruto, se gorgeant de la chaleur s’y trouvant. Le blond gémit à l’invasion soudaine, le plaisir le picotant directement au niveau de son aine.

Sasuke réprima un frisson de désir, se focalisant plutôt sur la main chaude se faufilant furtivement sous son t-shirt. Il eut un accroc dans sa respiration lorsque des ongles remontèrent sur son thorax avant de se diriger vers ses omoplates pour malaxer les muscles juste-là. Il poussa Naruto sur le dos, roulant de manière à s’étendre sur lui et glissant sa langue humide le long d’une mâchoire ferme. Naruto s’arqua sous lui et il sentit la preuve manifeste de l’excitation de celui-ci se presser contre son ventre.

Il attendit la répugnance, le dégoût de lui-même pour être en train de lécher avidement le garçon sous lui… mais cela ne vint jamais. Au lieu de ça, il sentit sa propre chair s’éveiller dans son pantalon, soudainement serré à la pensée qu’il était en train d’ _embrasser_ son meilleur ami.

Et pourtant, Sasuke ne pouvait imaginer que ça se passe autrement. Il sentit son incertitude s’écouler, emportant avec elle toute gêne qu’il aurait pu ressentir. Après tout, c’était Naruto. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentirait plus tard, une fois redevenu seul avec ses pensées et les répercussions de ses actions, mais pour l’instant…

 _Bon, merde_ , pensa-t-il. _Embrasse-le maintenant et botte-lui les fesses plus tard._ Ça lui semblait être un très bon plan. Il eut un sourire satisfait contre la peau douce du cou de Naruto. Il avait toujours su qu’ils étaient foutus. Ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils fonctionnaient si bien ensemble.

 « Sasuke, soupira Naruto.

Il releva la tête du cou du blond pour le trouver en train de lui sourire stupidement.

— Merci, dit-il, ses joues moustachues s’empourprant. Pour m’avoir sauvé la vie.

Sasuke reposa son front contre celui du blond, un sourire discret retroussant ses lèvres.

— Je sais que tu es démuni sans moi, mais n’en faisons pas une habitude.

Naruto, incapable de résister à l’envie, lui tira la langue. Et comme leurs fronts se touchaient, lécha effectivement les lèvres de Sasuke.

Sasuke recula.

— Tu es vraiment puéril.

La façon dont Sasuke fixait sa langue fit sourire Naruto de toutes ses dents. Il fit un mouvement des hanches vers le haut, son sourire devenant sauvage quand il sentit l’excitation de Sasuke.

— Et pour ce qui est de ça ? On peut en faire une habitude ? »

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin et s’empara des lèvres de Naruto, sa langue explorant sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse à peine respirer.

Naruto pensa que c’était une merveilleuse manière de mourir.


End file.
